Ari
Ari is an agent in the Department of Implausible Crossovers, recently transferred from Floaters. Appearance As an ex-Mary Sue, Ari still has the good looks her author gave her. As a character replacement of Alicia Testarossa, she has short blond hair and red eyes. When she's on a mission, she'll almost always be wearing her Barrier Jacket, a black Enforcer's uniform. Personality Ari is generally easygoing, having a slightly higher tolerance for inaccuracy then her partner, and thinks that getting the smaller charges is unnecessary so long as the major ones are included, although she is a stickler for character accuracy, which means she's almost always annoyed. Agent History Ari was a character replacement in a Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction which involved Alicia Testarossa somehow coming back to life and becoming master over the Book of Dawn. As the un-canonical Book would reincarnate several years later, the agents assigned to the mission, Lana and Narav, couldn't kill her. Since the spelling and grammar in her story were good, and because she had some traces of personality, Ari was recruited and renamed. She was later partnered with Tera. They spent several missions as Floaters, before being transferred to the Department of Implausible Crossovers. She currently lives with the minis Hacken Form, rein, Teana Lanstar, shit ruond, Yunno, Fate chan, Fate POV, and Nanoha POV in a very crowded RC. Mission Reports Partnered with Tera * Interlude 0: "Recruitment" ** In which a Mary Sue is recruited. * Mission 1: "Overpowered and the Triggerhappy," Part 1, Part 2 (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) ** In which Ari and Tera face off against a pair of Overpowered!Sues. * Mission 2: "Stabs of Fear and Jealousy" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) ** In which Ari and Tera discover the joys of character derailment. * Mission 3: "The Amazing Origins of edible girl!" (Teen Titans) ** In which Ari and Tera branch out into cartoons. * Mission 4: "Legendary Illogic" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter), with Agents Sergio Turbo, Corolla, and Nikki Cherryflower (DF) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari, and Tera team up to tackle a crossover. This marks her first mission as a DIC agent. * Mission 5: "Unpleasant Memories," Part 1, Part Two (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Card Captor Sakura x Sailor Senshi), with Agents Sergio Turbo, Corolla, and Nikki Cherryflower (DF) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari and Tera tackle a really annoying Overachiever!Sue and her crossover wreck. * Mission 6: "All Through With This Niceness and Negotiation Stuff" (Rated M) (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Halo), with Agents Anebrin, Desdendelle, Theia (DF), Jake and Jiashu (DMS) ** Ari and Tera team up with Desdendelle, Anebrin, Theia, Jake and Jiashu to take down a crossover which replaces the whole of the Nanohaverse, as well as containing excessive, trivialised murder. * Interlude 1: "Lasting Damage" ** While Ari is hospitalised in Medical after her last mission, Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla and Anebrin visit her. * Mission 7: "Experiencing a Significant Gravitas Shortfall" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha), Ari with Agents Navare and Amris (DF) ** Ari takes newbie Agents Navare and Amris on a mission to the Nanohaverse. * Mission 8: "An Overabunce of Snrf" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica x Percy Jackson and the Olympians), Ari with Agents Rina Dives and Zeb (DMS) ** Rina and Zeb team up with Ari to take care of an overabundance of Snrf. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Reformed Sues